Splashinis Gaming
Splashinis Gaming is a group of video game development/department studios owned and operated by Splashinis Worldwide Studios under the Splashinis Interactive/Splashinis Games label. Formed on June 1, 1988, Splashinis Gaming is best known for manufacturing Splashinis-branded video games developed and published by different video game companies especially for the PC, Commodore Amiga, Super NES, Genesis, Game Gear, 3DO, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Wii, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, macOS, DOS, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Sega Saturn, Xbox, Xbox 360, iOS, Android, BlackBerry PlayBook and arcade. After its parent company was folded into The Sam Loyd Company on May 17, 2009, Splashinis Gaming was folded into Cartoonverse Worldwide on October 12, 2009, after 21 years of operation of many development industry. Splashinis Gaming's successor, Rockville Gaming, was launched in January 2014, but was closed down in December 2016. History Studios Splashinis Interactive/Splashinis Games *Splashinis Interactive (1988-2006) **Splashinis Interactive Studios (1995-2006) **Splashinis Interactive Europe (2001-2006) ***Splashinis Interactive France (formerly Penguin Handled Games) ***Splashinis Interactive Germany (formerly Zone Interactive) ***Splashinis Interactive Belgium (1999-2006) ***Splashinis Interactive Romania (2001-2006) ***Splashinis Interactive Norway (formerly Splashinis Interactive Norway) ***Splashinis Interactive UK (formerly Ball Volley Studios) **Splashinis Games (2005-2009) ***Splashinis Games Denmark (2006-2009) ***Splashinis Games Germany (2007-2009) ***Splashinis Games Norway (2006-2009) ***Splashinis Games France (2006-2009) ***Splashinis Games Sweden (2007-2009) ***Splashinis Games Finland (2006-2009) **Splashinis Interactive Asia ***Splashinis Interactive Japan (2000-2006) ***Splashinis Czech Republic Publishing Productions (formerly Guide Low Films) (closed in July 2000) Other Splashinis Worldwide Studios have own and operate four French-Belgian-Dutch video game development companies who were owned by Splashinis Interactive Europe and co-operated by Splashinis Interactive France and Splashinis Interactive Belgium. Scared Monkey Games (Paris, France) Scared Monkey Games S.A. is a French video game development studio based in Paris, co-founded by Jonathan Bouchard and Daniel Fournier on November 24, 2000, after the launch of Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters for PlayStation. Owned by Splashinis Interactive Europe and Operated by Splashinis Interactive France, Scared Monkey Games is best known for developing multiplayer online battle arena, survival horror, fighting and action-adventure video games for PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Game Boy Color, GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64 and Mac OS. As of May 18, 2004, only nine titles were released between 2000 and 2004. On September 11, 2004, Scared Monkey Games was acquired at 80% of $ 160 million by Majesco Entertainment before integrated into it on October 11 of that year. Games #''Top Soldiers'' (2000 - PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color) #''Pirate Treasure: Cataclysmical Captains'' (2000 - PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color) #''General P-3: Assault Incineration'' (2001 - PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS) #''Pirate Treasure: Pancreatic Shock'' (2001 - PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS) #''War Hogs'' (2002 - PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS) #''Q.A.A.O: Quintet Animal Agent Organization'' (2002 - Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube) #''Pirate Treasure'' (2003 - Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube) #''Backyard Choir'' (2003 - PlayStation 2) #''Star Galaxy 3000: The Revenge of the Lord Darmator'' (2004 - Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube) Logos Scared Monkey Games has its own logo at the time of its foundation, used in several games that it developed. As seen in the first three games, the first bumper of the Scared Monkey Games logo appeared, under the words "Powered by Scared Monkey Games". The first logo was used from 2000 until the launch of General P-3: Assault Incineration on May 1, 2001. Both Game Boy Advance versions of Pirate Treasure: Pancreatic Shock and War Hogs ''are the last two Game Boy Advance games to have the first Scared Monkey Games logo. Beginning with the launch of ''Pirate Treasure: Pancreatic Shock on August 15, 2001, around the game's PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, and Mac OS versions, the company's second logo with six monkeys appeared. The second logo and the characters were created and designed by Tom Ruegger and is traditional-animated by Skaramoosh, who created The Spooky Sisters '' series of shorts for Disney Channel , with a duration of only ten seconds. The second logo begins with six monkeys that are named after Shun, Alice, Julie, Runo, Dan and Marucho of ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers while fighting each other using Dualshock and Dualshock 2, before the monkeys travelled forward and then running into the screen, when all of the six monkeys began to merge with each other and entered the screen inside the mouth, with the Scared Monkey Games logo appearing on the screen shortly afterwards. in 2001. This character have its five clones, who and he fighting against each other, and then merged with each other at the end of the company's second logo.]]The second logo, at 1 second, fades to black and ends. During that, the second logo includes one 10-second experimental background music, called "Scared Monkey, Scared Monkey", performed by Demetri Martin. The second logo was used from August 15, 2001 until the launch of Backyard Choir (under the PlayStation 2 port) on September 13, 2003. Finally, the third and final company logo appeared, this time with the space explosion. The final logo begins with the Scared Monkey Games logo that appears on the screen and then flies around the space explosion, with the words screaming "Scared Monkey," said Erin Fitzgerald. The final logo ends at the end of the space explosion with the sound of the monkey's scream followed. The final logo was used at the beginning of Star Galaxy 3000: The Revenge of the Lord Darmator, which was launched by Majesco Entertainment on May 18, 2004 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube and Game Boy Advance (ported by Penguin Handheld Studios). The logos were defeated when Scared Monkey Games was acquired by Majesco Entertainment on September 11, 2004 and folded into it on October 11, 2004. Rukiback Studios (Bordeaux, France) Rukiback Studios is a French video game development studio based in Bordeaux, co-founded by Éric Chahi, Christian Robert, Frédéric Savoir and Fabrice Visserot on July 4, 1998 and incorporated on July 31, 1998. Owned by Splashinis Interactive Europe and operated by Splashinis Interactive France, Rukiback Studios is best known for developing platforms, action-adventure, shooting games and fighting video games for PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Game Boy Color, GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64 and Mac OS. After the release of International Super Spy: Blood Pink for the PlayStation 2 in 2004, a total of over 14 titles were released. Rukiback Studios was acquired by BAM! Entertainment on September 11, 2003 and then joined BAM! Entertainment on February 27, 2004. Games #''Army of Solution'' (1999 - PlayStation) #''General Force: Mass Assault'' (1999 - PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Microsoft Windows) #''James Gibson: The Full Killinger'' (2000 - PlayStation, Microsoft Windows) #''Tyrone: Saving the Earth'' (2000 - Game Boy Color) #''Metal Solar Flare: War of the Intergalactic Propotions'' (2001 - PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS) #''Uniqua's Destructive Adventure'' (2001 - PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) #''Blood Woman'' (2001 - Xbox, PlayStation 2) #''Polka Palace Party'' (2002 - Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube) #''Cops & Robots'' (2002 - Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube) #''Riding the Range'' (2003 - Xbox, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) #''International Super Spy'' (2003 - Xbox, PlayStation 2) #''Blood Woman 2'' (2003 - Xbox, PlayStation 2) #''Mission to Mars'' (2003 - Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube) #''International Super Spy: Blood Pink'' (2004 - PlayStation 2) Acquistion by BAM! Entertainment On September 11, 2003, the day John Ritter passed away, Splashinis Interactive France sold Rukiback Studios to BAM! Entertainment when it was acquired by the company. BAM! Entertainment, which bought Rukiback Studios, agreed to finance with $ 160 million to grant licenses and negotiate the large purchase, and was established to beat the rights for video games based on the International Super Spy franchise (now owned by Cartoonverse Worldwide). BAM! Entertainment may never understand how it is recurring to bring the acquisition of Rukiback Studios, but it was negotiated that he won $ 60 million to buy developer, by industrializing the opportunity to bring a cash bonus of $ 24 million to catastrophically sweep the rights of video games based on the international Super Spy franchise. The acquisition was completed on December 18, 2003. Released exclusively for the Sony's PlayStation 2 computer entertainment system on February 27, 2004, International Super Spy: Blood Pink is the last video game ever developed by Rukiback Studios before the company was integrated into BAM! Entertainment of that same day. Monster Interactive (Mons, Belgium) Monster Interactive is an Belgian video game department division of Splashinis Interactive Belgium, co-founded by Ben Yoris, Benjamin Hermans, Timothy de Groote and Evert Carton as a independent company in 1996, before acquired by Splashinis Interactive Belgium in 2003. Owned by Splashinis Interactive Europe and operated by Splashinis Interactive Belgium, Monster Interactive features The Annoying Thing who appeared in the Monster Interactive's final logo. Monster Interactive is best known for developing action-adventure, racing, sports and platform video games for the Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, PlayStation, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS and Xbox, such as Spy Guy (1996), Wolverine of the Time (1999), King of the Goblins (2001), Pirate Treasure Racing (2002), Ash & Friends (2004), The Legend of the Volcano Sisters (2005) and Ash & Friends 2 (2006). Monster Interactive was eventually shut down on December 18, 2006. Penguin Interactive (Eindhoven, Netherlands) See also *Splashinis Interactive *Splashinis Gaming Category:Video game companies Category:Video game companies in Europe Category:Video game development companies Category:Cartoonverse Interactive Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios subsidiaries Category:Companies established in 1988 Category:Companies disestablished in 2009